poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The gang at the forest/Waking up Ryan
This is how the gang at the forest and waking up Ryan goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). next day, Apple is placed in a glass coffin while Ryan is placed in a sleeping table and thier friends are gathered round with flowers in thier hands Apple White: snoring Ryan F-Freeman: softly Madeline Hatter: Do you think they'll snore for years and years and years and years? starts welling up but, receives a nudge from Darling Matau T. Monkey: I would know Master Ryan is okay. Darling Charming: You're right, Matau. Apple's not gone, she's just waiting for her happily ever after. And Ryan is waiting for true love's kiss. Sci-Ryan: But, that would take hundreds of years before they wake up! Holly O'Hair: I suppose you could say that, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna: Where is Daring Charming when you need him to wake her? Darling Charming: Yeah, where is Daring? the Mirror Realm Daring Charming: Hello? Is someone there? Can you hear me? What's happening? All I can see is blonde hair! Darling! Oh, it's- it's Apple. Apple! the Mirror Realm Connor Lacey: his rose on Ryan You apologised to me and Raven, but Raven didn't get a chance to apologise to you, Ryan. Raven Queen: Connor and I brought this evil to Ever After High! As soon as Connor and I realised we didn't wanna play our parts, we should have run far away! Connor Lacey: To a place where no one has ever heard of the Evil Queen! Or Snow White! Or even fairy tales, at all! to cry and hugs Raven Queen Matau T. Monkey: Well. Technically, there ain't a place in any other world. Unless like the one where monsters come from or something? Madeline Hatter: You're right, Matau. But, who ever heard of a Monster High? then clears her throat Sorry. Sci-Ryan: Connor It's okay, Connor Queen. We're here for ya. Connor a piece of tissue paper Here. Blow. blows his nose Connor Lacey: Thanks, Sci-Ryell Mermaid. Sci-Ryan: No problem, Connor Queen. Twilight Sparkle: I suppose someone could find someone to wake him up. Sci-Ryan: I know, Princess Twilight. Evil Ryan: I hope Ryan will wake up by his love. What will happen to him if he didn't get kissed, Conboy? Connor Lacey: Then, my friend Ryan would sleep forever. sniffs Evil Ryan: Maybe I could have Meg kiss Ryan. Where is Meg? Connor Lacey: She's here with us, Ryan Hearts. sniffs Bertram T. Monkey: I feel your pain, Connor. Like me with my father, the Evil King, you and Raven should have given into Raven's mom from chapter 1. You should have lead her to some place far far away. Maybe it's not to late. Connor Lacey: You're right. Matau T. Monkey: Connor. You and Raven giving into the Evil Queen won't bring Apple and Master Ryan back. out the Booking Glass I know Meg will love him. I think only the right kiss will be able to set Apple free: Daring. Booking Glass responds by a flash of green light and Matau drops it in surprise Booking Glass: Free Daring. Charming appears Twilight Sparkle: Daring? That's where you gone to. Daring Charming: Don't look at me! I'm hideous! I was trapped in there without a hairbrush! Bertram T. Monkey: The mirror? Raven Queen: That's it! The way to help Ryan capture my mother! Meg Griffin: Yeah. sniffs Sci-Ryan: Meg? Are you okay? What's wrong? Meg Griffin: Well, it's just that I will miss Ryan if he remains asleep for hundreds of years. Sci-Ryan: I know. You could wake Ryan up. With him, we might have a chance against Raven's mom. Meg Griffin: I think you're right. I will wake Ryan up with my kiss. walks up to Ryan and places her flower on his body Meg Griffin: Ryan, I know you love and I know.. You'll save us all. kisses Ryan on the lips Evil Ryan: I hope this works. feels love and wakes up Connor Lacey: Ryan! You're awake! Ryan F-Freeman: and gets up Meg, you have returned for me. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Ryan Oh, Ryan. My kiss woke you up! Rymona Badwolf: My brother's awake! laughs I cannot believe it! Cody Fairbrother: Me-yahoo! Our brother's awake, Rymona! I knew it! Sci-Ryan: Well, Connor. At least I haven't told the Evil Queen that breaking a mirror brings bad luck. Connor Lacey: I suppose you can say that. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? Why am I on a sleeping table? Codylight Sparkle: Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts